


Doodles

by blackat_t7t



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Doodles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: "If anyone were to look in Tommy's biology notebook, or any notebook, really, they'd probably think he'd been hit on the head too many times during football practice."





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal on 10/15/2018
> 
> Original note:   
> Just a little fluff piece to ease into the fandom. I'm thinking of making a sort of sequel/companion piece that could also be read alone, in which Merton finds out.

If anyone were to look in Tommy’s biology notebook, or any notebook, really, they’d probably think he’d been hit on the head too many times during football practice. Sometimes, he wondered if he hadn’t- although Tommy figured the head trauma was more likely the result of fighting monsters than getting hit by regular high school kids. He couldn’t think of any better explanation for the recent trend, but whatever the cause, he couldn’t seem to make it stop.

It had started on a particularly boring Filmstrip Friday in biology class. Tommy was trying so hard to stay awake –he had to if he wanted to bring his grade up and avoid being grounded- and his hand had been moving pencil over paper without his mind paying any attention to it. He didn’t even glance at it until the bell rang. When he saw what his idle hand had done over the paper, he quickly slammed the notebook shut and hurried from the room, hoping no one had seen what he’d drawn.

Back at his locker, Tommy glanced furtively around to make sure no one was watching before flipping the notebook open, tearing out the offending page, balling it up, and stuffing it into the darkest corner of his locker. Then he calmly collected the books he needed for his next class and sauntered off, trying to pretend he hadn’t just doodled his best friend’s name in his notebook like a middle school girl with her first crush.

After that, things had gone back to normal for the most part. Or at least, to what was normal for him- fighting monsters, wolfing out, playing football. Tommy completely forgot about the doodle of Merton’s name, and it remained balled up in some back corner of his locker, buried under piles of dirty gym socks and half-eaten sack lunches. Then one day he realized that in the margin of his notes, there was another little doodle of Merton’s name in a sort of creepy, horror movie-esque font.

Tommy glared at the doodle as if it had appeared of its own accord, rather than being drawn by his own hand. He couldn’t simply ball up this paper; he needed these notes for the test next Friday, and if he put the paper in his locker he’d never be able to find it. With some reluctance, Tommy decided he’d have to simply leave the doodle where it was and hope the notebook didn’t fall open to that page when anyone was around to see it.

After that, the little drawings kept appearing. Sometimes, if they’d been done in a particularly boring class, they’d take up an entire page, with no notes being taken at all. Other times, they occupied only the tiniest corner of the margin, unobtrusive and unnoticeable. It was frustrating to Tommy, because it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep them from appearing. It was like his hand had a mind of his own. The worst part was, no matter how many he tore out of his notebooks, there always seemed to be ones he’d missed. Once, when he was flipping through his English notes in preparation for an important test, he’d found a little doodle of Merton’s name in a spiraling sort of calligraphy font. He carefully tore the little square with the doodle on it out of the page. He’d thought that he’d gotten all of them from his English notebook.

As it was, he was fortunate that he found and removed that particular doodle, because not ten minutes later, Lori was asking him to borrow his notes to study from. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as he handed it over to her, knowing that if she’d asked him any earlier he’d have had a lot of explaining to do. As soon as Lori left, he dug out his next binder, planning to go through it and tear out every doodle or scribble he found so that he’d never have to risk anyone seeing them.

He flipped the notebook open at random, and immediately spotted another doodle, tucked away in an unassuming corner between irregular verbs and imperfect tense, not really noticeable unless someone was actively looking for it. A tiny doodle in a script that was sort of flowing, but definitely masculine, the tiny letters spelled out “Merton + Tommy.” Tommy slowly and carefully folded the corner of the paper so that the doodle was covered, and closed the notebook. He’d been keeping the biggest secret of his life from everyone but Merton and Lori for months now; surely he could keep these a secret too. He didn’t really have to tear them out.


End file.
